


Arcane's voring day

by Aeroos



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Belts, Minecraft, Other, Racism, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: Arcane's first ever voring day is upon him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Arcane's voring day

Once upon a time, there was a gay blob named Arcane. He liked to show off his belt markings that he got because of Mysten Far. One day, Arcane decided to enter The Mists. He was greeted with a cute, small little cube boy named Promachos. "H-Hewwo Awcane uwu", said Promachos. "Hello my fellow nigger", replied Arcane. After having a small bwit of some lunchy-wunchy they started walking. And walking. And walking! And walking? And walking... into the endless Void. The pointless, endless and stupid Void. It led them nowhere. Why would they possibly fucking decide to walk and walk and mother-walking FUCK? ...Hold on, did i say they were gonna fuck my nigga??? Okay fine lets just change it to that i guess... Out of literally fucking nowhere, i guess the both stupid asshole n-words were on Myst's Bed. It was about to fucking break. I mean, there were 10 people in VC. Jesus fucking christ. Anyways, Arcane got closer to Promachos. And closer. And closer... he got really close. His... whole blob body was colliding with the small, cubey boyo. "OWO w-whats that you're doing A-Awcaney??", questioned Promachos Arcane. "Bruh don fuckin worry mate we gon fuck lmao", replied Arcane. And so, Arcane was pulling his invisible pants down until... owo, whats this? He started opening his.. highly attractive and huuge mouth.. and he asked a favor: "Promachos... c-can i pwease vore you my son?" Promachos was literally squirting everywhere and doing the "Ahegao" or something, im not sure what the kids call it these days. Either way, Promachos was all like: "Mm yes hell yes". And so Promachos began to slide into Arcane's mouth, as Arcane brought a special, miniature water slide for Promachos to enjoy this fantastic moment even more. You couldn't describe the happiness and.. THE AROUSAL on this purple little gay boy cube's [Creeper from Minecraft] face. "uwu vore me daddy", said Promachos while getting his feet suckled on by Awcane owo. And then Arcane ate him and poopled him out lol yea  
P.S: Nigger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading this atrocious work of mine. I created this... actually, i don't know when. But i published it on the 22nd of February, 2020.


End file.
